Dinners or Disasters
by ggfictionfreak208
Summary: Edward surprises Bella with a romantic evening alone but James interferes with their relationship.


Chapter 1  
It was an ordinary weekend in the small town of Forks when I woke up at the sound of Charlie's voice.  
"Bells?"  
I followed my usual routine, brushing my teeth and combing my knotted hair. I skipped down the stairs when, you know me, Miss Clumsy nearly tripped but caught the rail before another incident.  
"Yes, Dad?"  
"I am going to be late from work. I just wanted to tell you so you don't worry. There was a last minute call and they need me for an investigation.  
"Ok." I said. Then and there at that point, I knew I wanted to spend my leisure time with Edward, the only person I felt safe with.  
I got dressed casually and got into my Chevy. I drove out of the driveway and onto the road.

I hoped he didn't mind me stopping by without calling him, realizing that I had never called him on his own cell phone ever since I met him.

I thought about him the entire drive to his house in the open woods.  
I wondered about the unasked questions I wanted him to answer and the way he passionately kisses me almost every time that I see him.  
I nearly felt his soothing breath on my neck as I pictured him in my mind.  
I pulled over in the dirt where his house was.  
I corrected my posture, not wanting to look like an idiot with a crooked back.  
I knocked on the willow wood door. I saw Alice like always, with her pixie like hair and heard her chiming laughter as she saw me on the porch.  
"Hey, Alice. Is Edward here?" I asked in the most sweetest possible way.  
"Yeah, I thought I saw you coming...if you know what I mean. Come in. Edward would never forgive me if I left you outside in the cold."  
Then, I began thinking about Rosalie, if she would slam the door on my face knowing how much she disliked me.

"Hello, Bella." Esme kissed me on the cheek. "Edward will be down in a second."  
I sat on their most expensive looking couch, even though I bet they were all expensive, and waited for him.  
"Hey. It's unusual to see you here."  
I could recognized that voice and that smell anywhere.  
He was dressed up all nice and neat. I was in black jeans and a teal green shirt.  
He led me out the door as I said bye to everyone.  
"Should we take the Volvo or your Chevy? I prefer the Volvo for where we are going."  
"Where exactly are we going? You could have told me ahead of time.""You'll see."  
He kindly opened the door to his shiny silver Volvo and closed the door.  
He pulled out of the dirt road and went onto the concrete. He accelerated to 50 miles per hour and the arrow kept moving forward.  
We arrived at a place where I was always dying to go when I was a child, hoping my boyfriend would take me there. I was speechless as I looked.

Edward had brought me to one of those romantic pool dinners where there was a glass covering the water.  
There was a fresh vase of red roses.  
I felt a quick rush of air pass me by when I realized that it was Edward, running to the vase and bringing back a rose to put in my hair.  
"I have been waiting to take you out on a beautiful day like today. I am sorry I couldn't tell you earlier but I knew Charlie was busy and I wanted it to be a surprise." he said in the most gentle of voice.  
"But my clothes. You could have at least given me a hint."  
"Clothes don't divide you from your beauty." he said as he stroked my cheek.  
Edward picked me up and walked me slowly across the glass.  
Of course he knew that I wanted to enjoy this.  
"Bella, you don't know how much you mean to me. If I ever lose you, I will blame it on myself. Now I know how I feel and I will do my best to protect you."

"Edward. I am speechless and I know that you love me more than I could have ever known. How did you know I always wanted this? I never expected you to be the one." I said in a soft tone. I began to blush as I looked down.  
Then, it happened. The same chill I had when James had led me to the mirror room.  
I suppose Edward felt it too because his eyes turned pitch black.

I felt his firm hands grip my hands and legs when I realized that I was riding on his back.  
Until then, I realized what was going on.  
He was back. My only nightmare.  
And on my perfect moment with Edward too!!!  
Did James do it on purpose to ruin my special evening with my one and only true love?


End file.
